


TicTok奇妙挑战

by Evenieees



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenieees/pseuds/Evenieees
Summary: 那个在男友面前脱光光的挑战前方车速180
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 4





	TicTok奇妙挑战

“啊哈对了对了，我是真没想到Steve来这一出，”克莱尔在电话那头笑得几乎停不下来，“就是那个，在女朋友面前脱光光的TicTok挑战，哈哈哈！”  
“huh？怎么现在的年轻人都喜欢玩这个了吗”吉尔扑哧笑了一声，左手握着手机和克莱尔通电话，爬上去往卡洛斯公寓的最后一节台阶——距离浣熊市的危机过去已经有好些年了，卡洛斯也受邀正式加入了BSAA北美分部，兜兜转转，吉尔和卡洛斯最终还是明确了心意，吉尔还记得当时卡洛斯支支吾吾地邀请她同居的画面，谢天谢地一切都算是步入了正常轨道。“我要到家啦，”吉尔伸手在包里掏出公寓的钥匙，“明白明白，又到了‘闺蜜哪有男友重要’时间。”克莱尔在电话那头一阵轻笑。吉尔挑了挑眉：“拜托克莱尔，你知道我不是那个意思。再说，刚刚是谁的男友喜欢一丝不挂给女朋友惊喜的？”“哈哈哈，你真该让卡洛斯也给你来个裸身惊喜，你们一定会玩得·很·开·心。”  
闻言吉尔几乎忍不住脸上的笑，打开门发现屋里还暗着灯，道：“卡洛斯都还没回来，估计还被你哥困在总部呢。”  
吉尔进屋把包放在沙发上，又和克莱尔聊了一刻钟才挂了电话。卡洛斯还没回来，BSAA新成员有这么多事要忙吗？也许吧。吉尔去厨房倒了杯柠檬水，她倒是难得清闲，虽然还有一堆文书工作但都不是很紧急，感谢世界总还是太平了一阵子。  
吉尔盘着腿窝在沙发上，打开笔记本随意看看油管上的视频。  
“huh，看来还真有不少人玩着这个挑战……”有人在油管上传了裸身挑战的合集，一时间让吉尔产生了兴趣。她大概能想象出自己看到卡洛斯一丝不挂的反应——身材好的男人她不是没有见过，常年训练以及自身工作的特殊性她几乎认为自己已经对男人的身材免疫了。倒不是说她对男人的裸体没有兴趣，卡洛斯有时在家也会赤着上身，但她每次看到卡洛斯宽阔的肩膀和结实的背肌总是不可否认地心跳加速——尽管吉尔很不愿意承认，自己又不是十七八岁的小姑娘了，但这男人的线条简直好得离谱——当然现在是她的男人了。想到这吉尔嘴角已经抑制不住的上扬，耳根染上了一点微红。卡洛斯当然也见过她一丝不挂的样子，只是似乎两人都没有在床以外的地方...光着身子过。吉尔突然就有点好奇卡洛斯看到自己不穿衣服会是什么反应了。  
一阵门锁声拉回了吉尔的思绪，吉尔快速地Esc退出。“吉尔？我回来了。”卡洛斯取下单肩包放在玄关的架子上，走到吉尔身边轻轻吻了吻她。“吃过东西了吗，”吉尔扯住他的外套问，“我以为你会早点回来。”  
“emmm，这你得问the Redfield guy。不用担心，BSAA对战训练，他还请我吃了晚餐（这波不亏）”  
“OK.”  
卡洛斯从厨房倒了杯柠檬水，发现吉尔愣愣地盯着自己。吉尔还沉浸在TicTok的奇妙挑战里，脑子里全是“卡洛斯会是什么反应呢”“或许可以给卡洛斯一个惊吓？”诸如此类的念头，当然没有意识到自己盯着卡洛斯看了太久。  
“你...还好吗吉尔？”卡洛斯端着水杯放在客厅西南角的办公桌上——桌子包括西墙的一面书架，都是吉尔搬进来之后才添置的。卡洛斯还有几份BSAA的训练报告要完成，看着吉尔发愣不禁有些关切。  
“啊，我没事。我先，先洗澡了...“卡洛斯看着吉尔扣上笔记本进了里屋，也便没再说什么。他知道吉尔知道他是可以依靠的。  
看着浴室亮起灯，卡洛斯没再多虑，转头打开自己的电脑，调出了克里斯刚刚传给他的几份空白报告表。Time to work.  
不一会浴室的水声停了，吉尔用干发巾擦拭着头发，咬着下唇依然在纠结，到底要不要接受克莱尔的鬼主意——虽然是她自己脱光光。吉尔打开门悄悄地看了一眼卡洛斯的方向：卡洛斯少见地专注，低垂着眼眸敲打键盘，吉尔还记得刚入职BSAA时成堆的文书让卡洛斯头痛的场景。  
吉尔想了想......  
Why not？

“Carlos？”  
“humm...”卡洛斯并没有转头，看着电脑屏幕简单应了一声。  
“Carly~”  
卡洛斯勾起嘴角，转过头：“Yes honey, what ha...”  
话音刚一半突然哑了声，卡洛斯几乎挪不开眼了，圆张着嘴还停在“happen”的第一个音节上。  
吉尔斜靠在门边，半干的头发别在耳后，诱人的胸线一览无遗，乳尖透着沐浴过后特有的微红。吉尔赤着脚站在毛绒地毯上，深棕色的地毯与吉尔纤白的双腿形成了强烈的反差，紧实的小腹下是卡洛斯不可言说的秘密花园，浑圆的臀线衬得吉尔的腰肢更为纤柔细润。吉尔浅栗色的眼睛湿漉漉地仿佛冒着水汽，眼角带着一丝只有卡洛斯才懂的调笑意味。  
卡洛斯当然懂了。  
“Forget where you put your clothes huh, honey?”  
卡洛斯推开座椅，三步并作两步朝着吉尔的方向走去，右手撩起衣角下摆脱掉T恤随手甩在沙发上，一把拉过吉尔与她肌肤相贴，侧过头顺势吻住了吉尔。  
唇舌相交，卡洛斯几乎是急不可耐得吮着吉尔得唇，欲望来得又急又重，卡洛斯失笑：他早已经不是二十出头的小伙子了，面对吉尔却偏偏就没法控制。吉尔喘息着，双膝发软，重量都倚在卡洛斯那只搂紧她的手臂上。吉尔双手勾着卡洛斯的脖颈，手揉着卡洛斯后脑的卷发，闭上双眼沉醉在卡洛斯的吻中，感受着卡洛斯粗喘的鼻息，唇齿间还有着柠檬水的味道，混着成熟男性的强烈荷尔蒙气息。卡洛斯不安分的手抚上吉尔的侧乳，粗粝的手一阵揉搓让吉尔不禁战栗，腰肢不自觉地向前迎合——吉尔几乎是一瞬间就察觉到了卡洛斯下身的变化。  
He always knows what I want.  
卡洛斯终于放过了吉尔嫣红的双唇，弓着身子亲吻吉尔雪白的下颌和修长的脖颈。吉尔撩开他耳侧的卷发，附在他耳边呵着气，挑逗似的说：  
“Like my new outfit? Only wise people can see them...”  
“hmmm, right, I’m a fool. Falling for u is the wisest decision I've ever made.”粘腻间卡洛斯抬起头，手掌摩挲着吉尔的脸庞，温柔地凝视吉尔却藏不住眼底的欲望，他俯下身再一次吻上吉尔。卡洛斯手掌滑过吉尔光洁的背，顺着臀缝滑进吉尔腿间，细细地揉搓吉尔身下那一片软肉。“Mmm...ahah.......Carlos...”轻颤的嘤咛从唇间溢出，卡洛斯重量压向吉尔，吉尔吃不住向后退了两步，卡洛斯顺势抱起吉尔，把他的美人压在墙上，将她的双腿架在腰间，卡洛斯胸前麦色的肌肤压上吉尔柔软的雪峰。他的手指仍在吉尔身下作乱，若有似无的探进湿泞的凹陷，滑过细软的嫩肉，卡洛斯爱惨了手指尖的触感，早已勃起的分身又粗硬了几分，顶着作训服裤装的硬质面料触感微妙。  
“See who is already wet, Supercop?”  
吉尔倚着卡洛斯的肩膀扶正了身子，双腿绞着卡洛斯精瘦的腰，亲昵地蹭了蹭男人微微扎手的胡茬，毫不遮掩地欣赏着男人的上半身，胸前微乱的毛发直显得这个南美男人有多性感，当然更性感的是那一簇隐隐约约延伸至人鱼线下的......  
吉尔游移在卡洛斯小腹的手指颇有意味地扯了扯他的裤腰，秀目一抬，对上卡洛斯同样灼热的视线：  
“Then why you still have your pants on...”  
“God, Jill you are killing me...”卡洛斯在吉尔额前印下一吻，将吉尔打横抱起压在就近的沙发垫上。吉尔微曲着腿蜷缩在卡洛斯和沙发垫之间，双手摸索着卡洛斯的裤链；卡洛斯不肯放过一分一秒，啃咬着吉尔的下唇，扭着胯置身于吉尔双腿间——当然要是他这时候还穿着裤子就说不过去了。  
“Jill.....”卡洛斯托着吉尔的腰迎向自己，随手抽了一个抱枕垫在吉尔腰下，吉尔难耐身下湿热的触感，看了一眼卡洛斯高昂的欲望，尖端渗出点点透明的体液。吉尔伸手握住他的欲望缓缓撸动，埋首在吉尔双乳间的卡洛斯闷哼一声，双手不自觉覆上吉尔的后臀狠狠揉了一把。“ah!”吉尔惊呼一声，拱起上身搂住卡洛斯的后背，卡洛斯的分身同时稍稍探入了吉尔早已湿泞的幽穴。“Easy, my lady.”卡洛斯微微倒一口气，鼻尖蹭着吉尔的耳垂，性感丰唇若有若无的触碰着吉尔后颈的敏感带。“God, almost forget that...”卡洛斯嗓音中浸透了浓浓的沙哑的欲望；吉尔感觉到卡洛斯抽出了柱身，双腿下意识地绞紧卡洛斯的腰，屁股追着热源向前迎合。吉尔偏过绯红的脸颊看见卡洛斯伸手从茶几的抽屉摸出安全套...  
“Wait whaa..aah!”还没来得及理清思绪吉尔仰过头惊叫出声，卡洛斯已经将灼热的阴茎推入吉尔的身子。吉尔修长的手指紧紧抓住卡洛斯的健硕的后背，挠出几道红痕，蹙着眉头吟哦出声，撩人的声线让卡洛斯燃烧的欲望炸开火星。  
卡洛斯只觉得与吉尔交合之处几乎要融化，吉尔紧致湿润的内壁差点让他缴械。他和吉尔仿佛是为彼此而生的一对，性格不同却又出奇地合拍——特别是某些方面。卡洛斯撩开吉尔披散在额前的碎发，吉尔潮红的脸色仿佛一只撒欢的小野猫叫嚣着欲望，吉尔想要的不行，锁骨沾着一层薄汗，泛着晶莹的水光。  
卡洛斯也好不到哪儿去，咬着牙守着铃口，深呼着气，逃不开周身情欲气息的封锁，嗅着吉尔颈间的体香，等吉尔适应自己的尺寸才缓缓抽动。吉尔倒是很享受卡洛斯劳动，偶尔放弃一点主动权感觉也不错。卡洛斯双臂架起吉尔的腿弯，沉下身让自己进入得更深，身下有节奏地律动着，右手握住吉尔的腰身，左手不忘爱抚吉尔粉嫩挺翘的乳尖。吉尔双眼几乎失了聚焦，环着卡洛斯的脖颈，粉唇微张，断断续续地轻唤着娇喘，脊骨像是通电似的，吉尔不自觉地绞紧甬道内壁，卡洛斯被翻涌而上的情热淹没，细密的胡茬摩擦着吉尔胸前柔嫩的肌肤烙下一个又一个深吻。吉尔胡乱地揉着卡洛斯后脑凌乱不堪的卷发，卡洛斯汗湿的腰背仍在不懈地挺动，一次又一次撞击着吉尔柔软的深处。为他卸下周身防备将全副身心交予他的吉尔，卡洛斯怎么能够不爱？  
沙发早已因为卡洛斯的活塞运动偏移了原本的位置，毛绒地毯卷起一角。吉尔努力撑着沙发的边缘，不让自己滚到地上；卡洛斯右膝跪在吉尔身侧，左腿只得落在地板支撑，吉尔纤长的腿弯松垮地挂在卡洛斯结实的大腿侧，随着卡洛斯的抽插节奏暧昧地摆动。  
卡洛斯抚上吉尔的大腿，快感顺着尾椎蔓延越来越强烈，  
“Jill you are so perfect...”  
“Ahah~ah~Carlos~”吉尔猛地起身，弓着身子扑向卡洛斯的怀中，伴随着一阵战栗，热流席卷了卡洛斯的柱身，温热甬道剧烈的收缩让卡洛斯不禁猛地一颤。  
卡洛斯扳过吉尔脱力的下巴，按住她的后脑加深这个高潮时的吻，卡洛斯撬开吉尔剧烈喘息的双唇，灵活的舌勾缠着吉尔，仍未释放的阴茎爱抚着她高潮过后湿泞的下身，卡洛斯抱起吉尔盘坐在自己大腿上，加快了向上的抽送的频率。吉尔撩开卡洛斯脸侧汗湿的卷发，双手捧着卡洛斯的浓密胡茬，拇指玩味地抚着卡洛斯的下唇，带出勾连着的晶莹唾液。吉尔挺直了腰身，炫耀似的高昂着挺翘的胸脯，卡洛斯眼神淬了浓浓的欲，含住一侧的乳尖，舔咬吮吸着，吉尔喘息连连，下身顺时针打圈厮磨着卡洛斯的粗硬，配合着卡洛斯的抽送紧紧裹着柱身，察觉到卡洛斯在她的体内又胀大了几分，吉尔侧过头咬着卡洛斯的耳垂，哑着声道：“Cum for me Carlos....”  
“Jill...ahah...”卡洛斯猛然按着吉尔倒在沙发上，右手按着吉尔后臀狠狠压向自己，吉尔听见卡洛斯性感低哑的闷哼，体内滚烫的触感也让吉尔一瞬间失了神。  
卡洛斯曲着右臂支撑着上半身，不让自己压到吉尔，伸手搂过她，两人交换了一个轻轻的吻。  
“你得重新洗个澡了Supercop.”  
吉尔心里翻了个白眼，不接话反而继续看着他，知道他脑子里装的是什么废料。  
“......我猜你应该不建议我们一起洗吧，huh?”卡洛斯揉了揉吉尔的脸颊，嘴角勾起甜蜜的笑。  
“U barstard.” 虽然嘴上这么说，吉尔心底还是认同了克莱尔说的话——她和卡洛斯的确玩得·很·开·心。当然，等到他们洗完澡卡洛斯最终把吉尔抱回床上休息，已经是三个小时之后的事了。


End file.
